


this love is glowing in the dark

by piggy09



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be <i>fine</i>, Jess,” Trish sighs, watching Jessica pace back and forth across her apartment. Trish leans against the wall, arms folded, and watch Jessica check the windows – again – like they might have somehow changed in the last ten seconds. “I managed to stay alive without you here before, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Jessica scoffs, “that was before there was some supersoldier piece of shit running around with a mouth full of drugs and a crush on you.” It might be Trish’s imagination but she sounds almost bitter on the last words. It’s probably just her imagination. There are things you learn not to do, with Jessica, and hoping is one of them. Not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love is glowing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [This love is glowing in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540352) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell), [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017)



> So I heard this ship's fandom was thirsty for content and it's okay, I'm here, I wrote a really short drabble, you're alright now.
> 
> The prompt was Jessica/Trish & "Promise me you'll look after her."
> 
> Title from "This Love" by Taylor Swift, because...uh. Taylor Swift?!

“I’ll be  _fine_ , Jess,” Trish sighs, watching Jessica pace back and forth across her apartment. Trish leans against the wall, arms folded, and watch Jessica check the windows – again – like they might have somehow changed in the last ten seconds. “I managed to stay alive without you here before, you know.”

“Yeah, well,” Jessica scoffs, “that was before there was some supersoldier piece of shit running around with a mouth full of drugs and a crush on you.” It might be Trish’s imagination but she sounds almost bitter on the last words. It’s probably just her imagination. There are things you learn not to do, with Jessica, and hoping is one of them. Not like that. 

“I’m calling Luke,” Jessica says abruptly, and Trish feels a pang of something bitter near her own stomach. “He – probably hates me, but for some reason he really likes helping people and, like, doing good things. So–”

“Oh my god, do  _not_ call Luke!” Trish sighs, crossing the room. “What are you going to say,  _promise me you’ll look after her_? Jesus Christ, Jess, I’m not some  _damsel_ –”

“The last time Simpson got near you, you almost  _died!_ ” Jessica screams, eyes wide with hurt. “I can’t – I can’t lose you, Trish, okay?”

“I know,” Trish says, taking a few slow steps closer. “You’re my best friend, of course I–”

“God,” Jessica spits, “you really don’t get it, do you.”

“Get what?” Trish asks, but before the words are all the way out of her mouth Jessica’s crossed the distance between them and kissed her.

It is, objectively, not a great kiss. Jessica is kissing Trish the way she drinks, the way she punches, the way she does anything: too hard and with an almost suicidal disregard for her own safety. She’s probably frowning, because it’s  _Jess_.

If Trish thinks about that, the fact that Jessica is probably frowning, she doesn’t have to think about the press of Jess’ lips against hers, the fact that this moment is the realization of several years of desperate pining and one really, really embarrassing dream. So she doesn’t. Think about it. Actually she just sort of stands there, like a block of wood.

Jessica breaks the kiss, takes a step back. Her hands are clenched into fists at her side, and she looks so angry that she can’t be anything but heartbroken. 

“Oh my god,” Trish says, like an idiot. Jessica visibly flinches; her fists get even tighter, like that’s possible.

“Yeah,” she says, with a bitter little laugh, “surprise! Jessica Jones, ladies and gentlemen, world’s biggest fuck-u–”

Trish shuts her up by kissing her. This time it’s a better kiss, because Trish has spent years imagining how this would go – possibly – maybe – if she could – anyways, she’s spent years thinking about it and she has an idea what she’s doing. Jessica is so still, so still, and Trish puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, rubs her thumb back and forth; like it breaks some sort of spell Jessica starts kissing her back with a sort of desperation. Her hands grab onto Trish’s upper arms, cling. She must have to be so gentle. She must have to hold onto the world feather-light, to keep from breaking it. Love hurts in Trish’s chest like an ache.

One of them breaks the kiss and they’re just standing there, foreheads pressed together, and oh god this is everything Trish has wanted for years and years and years.

“So, that was…good,” she says, slightly out of breath. This close she can barely see anything on Jessica’s face; all she can see are Jess’ eyes, dark and glittering and large enough to eat Trish whole.

“Eh,” Jessica says, shrugging one shoulder, “I’d give it a solid 8/10.” She’s given away by the softness of the words, the way a smile is tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“You saying we could do better?” Trish asks.

“Yep,” Jessica says, “definitely,” and Trish puts her mouth to Jessica’s and they do.


End file.
